Customers and other users of a computing resource service provider often configure load balancers to distribute incoming network traffic across multiple computing resources or services maintained by the computing resource service provider. For instance, a customer of the computing resource service provider can configure a load balancer to ensure that network traffic is routed to only active computing resources, which may prevent network traffic from being transmitted and delivered to offline or otherwise inactive computing resources. However, customers and other users of the computing resource service provider may want to ensure that any incoming network traffic is authenticated and that any users attempting to access the customer's services or computing resources are authorized to do so prior to delivery of any incoming network traffic to these services or computing resources.